User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Anubis's Little Liars
Okay! So, This is my version of Pretty Little Liars, House of Anubis Version. //Barn The girls are in the barn drinking and having fun. The light and the music turned off// Nina: What happened? Amber: It must be the storm. //A squeak blares// Patricia: Something’s out there. The door of the barn opens Amber: Guys. //The girls get up and look scared towards the door. They come closer, a glass noise blares, they shout but still came closer. Joy comes into sight// Joy: Gotcha Girls : Aah! Nina: That's so not funny, Joy! Joy: I thought it was hilarious, girls. //They all laugh and settle down on sofas.// Amber: Joy, did you download the new beyoncé Joy : Not yet. Nina: I'm loving her new video. Joy: Maybe a little too much, Neens. //Joy gives a glass to Patricia// Joy: Your turn. Go on. Patricia starts to drink Mara: Careful, Patricia. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets. Joy: Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up. //Patricia wake in the barn, Mara and Amber are still sleeping but Nina and Joy are missing. Patricia wake the girls// Patricia: em. Amber: Where's Joy and Nina? Patricia: We don't know. //Patricia gets up goes to the door, Nina arrives at this moment.// Patricia: Joy? Nina: She's gone. Patricia: What do you mean she's gone? Nina: I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream. //An image of a newspaper of rosewood appears with a photo of Joy and in main headlines " still missing "// House 1 year later //Patricia looks in the mirror.// Ella : Patricia, are you okay? Patricia: It's weird to be home. Ella : We were gone a year. When you're 16, that's a long time. Patricia: I think of her every day Ella : Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical. Patricia: On the news, they're calling it The anniversary of Alison’s disappearance, Like it's a party or something. Ella : Why don't you give them a call? You five were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away. //Fabian rides up in the corridor// Fabian: I need a ride to lacrosse! Patricia: I'll take him. //The first floor is filled with packed boxes. Fabian searches in boxes, we perceive Byron at the bottom// Byron : Got lacrosse today? Fabian: It's first tryouts, and all my stuff's in about a hundred boxes. //Ella and Patricia Arrives// Ella : A hundred? Fabian: You know what I mean. Ella : Come on, let's go look in the garage. Come on. Ella and Fabian leave in the garage, Byron approaches Patricia. Byron : Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay? Patricia: Dad, I'm still keeping your secret, okay? Byron : I mean, are you okay with Alison? Fabian and Ella come back, Patricia and Fabian goes out of the house, and Ella embraces Byron. Ella : And they're running off to practice. We are officially home. //and Fabian are in the car front of the High School// //Fabian get out of the car// Patricia: Hey, what time am I picking you up? Fabian: Uh, six. Patricia: Okay, I'm gonna grab some food. //Pub// We perceive Patricia at the counter of a bar, next to her a man reads a book. Patricia: Can I get a cheeseburger, please? Barman : You got it. Patricia sees a wanted notice for Joy Man: You all right down there? Patricia: I'm a bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe. Man : Where in europe? Patricia: Iceland. Man : I spent some time in reykjavik before I went to amsterdam. It's a great city. Patricia: So, do you go to hollis? Man : Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job. Patricia: I... I think I'd like to teach. God, I love this song Man : B26. What's your major? Patricia: Uh, well, I'm leaning toward english. Man : That's what I'm teaching. Patricia: Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me. Man : I'm impressed. Patricia: Why? Man : Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours. Patricia: Yeah? You'd really want to? Man : Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, Great taste in music. I Like to know more about you. Patricia: Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too. the Man kissing in the Toilet Mall //Amber trying on glasses// Amber: Could I see the pradas in the front? Salesman : I'll have to put some in the back. Amber : But they're all maybes. Willow arrives with a scarf at the neck Willow: Hey, is this me? Amber: Or is it a little too much your mother? Willow: I am loving those glasses. How much? Amber : 350. Amber sees Nina who is looking at clothes Amber: I'll be right back. She approaches Nina Amber: I cannot believe Nina Martin actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you facebook and tweet. Nina: You know me. I like to stay busy. Amber: It's called a summer vacay, Neens. Nina: You spent yours sunning and shopping. Amber: Tweet-tweet. Nina: Did you see the paper today? Amber : Yeah. Nina: She's gone, but she's everywhere. Amber: I can't believe it's been a year. Nina: Do you remember what Joy said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite. Amber: So! What's the occasion? Nina: Family dinner. We're meeting KT's fiancé. Amber: Did miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect? Nina: He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled. Amber: Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads. Nina: Away from KT? Please. Amber: She doesn't always have to win. See you around the playground. Nina : See you. Amber goes to the exit of the store with the glasses that she stolen on eyes Guard: Hey, miss! You forgot your bag. Amber: Thank you. Willow goes out of a corridor Willow: I so thought you were busted. Amber: Nice scarf. Willow: Nice glasses. Fabian and Byron arrives in front of the Rosewood’s High School , Fabian goes out of the car Fabian: Later. See ya. Byron : Good luck. Patricia gets ready to go out but his father calls her back. Byron : Hey. Patricia: Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late. Byron : I love you, Patricia. You know that, right? Patricia: Yeah. I know. Byron : And you know that I love your mom. Patricia: Do you? Byron : I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me. Patricia: I hope so too. Back Joy and Patricia walks in the street by eating an ice cream. Willow follows them behind by running. Willow: Patricia! Hey, guys! Joy! Patricia: Hey! You hear Willow? Willow: Hey, Patricia! Patricia: Maybe we should wait. Willow: Hey, guys! Joy: My god. Is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser. Come here. Joy and Patricia makes a commitment in an impasse, they fall in front of a car Joy: Hey, isn't that your dad's car? Back‘s End Mara: Patricia? Patricia: Mara. Mara: When did you get back? Patricia: Hey.Yesterday. Mara: I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, You had a red stripe in your hair. Patricia: Well, when your parents want you to be yourself And you don't know who you are... Mara: You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird just running into you here. Patricia: Oh. Well, we've kind of lost touch, Mara, remember? Mara: That's what we had to do. Patricia: I saw a poster of Joy yesterday. Mara: It's awful. I mean, we all know she's dead, right? Patricia: I just never heard anyone say it. room Mara: So, I hear the new teacher's really hot. Amber come into the class. Patricia: Is that hanna? Mara: She's the "it" girl now. Willow comes next. Mara: And where there's Hanna, there's Willow. Patricia: That's Willow? Mara: Can you believe it? Patricia: Wow. Talk about a makeover. Ambers waves to the girls then turns the head. Patricia: What's up with her? You two fighting? Mara: We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Patricia. We all fell out of touch with each other. Nina comes too, she smiles shyly to Amber. Mara: They're not so close anymore either Patricia: So they're friendly, but not friends. //The new Prof. goes into the class, writes his name on the board, he turns around and it turns out that it is the man that to meet Patricia in the bar. He sees her.// Jason: Holy crap. Everyone looks Patricia which sees him, Her phone rings she is quite embarrasses Patricia: Sorry. Jason: Uh, I'm Mr. Winkler, your new English teacher. Patricia reads the Text she’s received. It’s signed by J. Patricia: Joy? House //Mara is with her mother who prepares a basket of food.// Mara: I can't believe they sold the house. Pam : Just too many memories for the Mercers. I can't even imagine. Mara: It's just so weird to think of other people living in Joy's house. Pam : I know, honey. Mara: Patricia's back. Pam : Does she still have that red hair? Mara: No, mom, she doesn't. Pam : You know something? I never really understood that family. Why would a mother let her daughter do something like that Mara: Because they believe their kids are their equals, not their property. Pam : Honey, I don't think you're my property, but I'm your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you Run around looking like a goth? That kind of lifestyle might fly in Europe, But it's not gonna get you very far here in rosewood. Mara: Not everyone dreams of making it in rosewood, mom. Pam : Oh? Mara : Some people dream of making it out. of Mercer's House Mara arrives with her basket of food. She notices boxes on the pavement, takes a medal in the hand. We see a girl arriving. Girl : You want that? Kara Tatianna Clarke, A.K.A. New girl. Mara: I'm Mara. Welcome to the neighborhood. KT: Thank you. Mmm. Foie gras and cornichons. My favorites. Mara: It's from my mother. KT: I figured. Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want. Mara: It all belonged to Joy. KT: Is she a friend of yours? Mara: She was, a long time ago. KT: That's all I get? No details? Mara: Uh, there were five of us who used to hang out, but... We don't anymore. KT: Would it be outrageous of me to ask If you'll help with our last few boxes? Mara: Yes. But I don't mind. //Mara leaves the medal and it manages with KT in the direction of the house.// room KT: So, why aren't you still friends With the girl who used to live here? Mara: You ask a lot of questions. KT: How else am I supposed to get to know you? Mara : There you go. Another question. KT: Fine. Your turn.Ask me anything. //Mara takes a picture on a chest of drawers.// Mara: Is this your boyfriend? KT: His name is Eddie. Mara: He's cute. KT: He's also 3,000 miles away. Mara: My boyfriend's name is Mick. KT: What's he like? Mara: He's a swimmer, like me. KT: I bet you're good. You totally have the body. My mom's a cellist. They're building a studio. Mara: Do you play? KT: Yeah. But not the cello. If you're a big jock, Does that mean you'd kill me if I smoked a little weed? Mara: Now? KT: I won't if you don't want me to. Mara : Where are your parents? KT: Relax. They're out. Mara: Go ahead. KT: You want to join me? Mara: Okay. KT: First time? Mara: No. Yes. KT: So I'm corrupting you. You okay with that? Mara: Yeah. I think I am. front of Nina's Barn Nina arrives when Niara goes out of the barn Nina: Hey, what do you think? Niara: You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it. Nina: Thank you. Niara: Honestly, when mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn't see it, but it's beautiful. Job well done. Nina: I'm glad you like it. Niara: And I totally appreciate your letting us move in. Nina: What? Niara: Wren and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city. Nina: I'm moving in for junior year, Niara. That's the deal that I made with mom and dad. I got the grades, I did the internship,I gave up my summer because I wanted this. Niara: Well, you'll just have to wait. Nina: Why can't you stay in my room? Niara: We're a couple, Nina. We need our own space, and mom and dad agree. Nina: But they promised me. Wren goes out of the barn and approaches girls. Wren : Is everything okay? I'm Wren. Niara: I was hoping you'd be happy for me. Nina: Well, you know what they say about hope. Breeds eternal misery. Nina goes away in the direction of the house. Wren : Sounds like she was counting on moving into the barn. Niara: Don't worry about Nina. She'll get over it. evening, Nina's House Wren crushes a cigarette while Nina reads a book sat on an armchair. Nina: Shouldn't you know better? I mean, you are a med student, right? Wren : You're a bit of a smart-ass. Nina: A bit? Does my sister know you smoke? Wren : Does she have to know everything. I'm sorry that we're moving into your loft. If you want me to say something. Nina: It wouldn't make a difference. Thank you for being sorry. You're not like Niara's usual boyfriends. Wren : How am I unusual? Nina: We're late for dinner. Nina gets up. Arrive next to Wren Nina: I actually like you. That's what's unusual. High School Patricia walks in the empty corridors. She stops in front of the door of the class of Jason. Looks at him then brings in. Jason raises the head of his copies. Jason: You told me you went to Hollis. Patricia: No. I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true. Jason: Look, I think you're amazing, Patricia. When I first met you, I thought... "who is this girl?" Patricia takes Jason's Hand Patricia: I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed. Jason: Yes. Yes, it has. I'm your teacher. Patricia: I know it's not just me. You-- you feel like this is right for us too. Jason: It's not right. We just can't. He gets up and goes out of the class. the Street We see Mara and KT walked the one next the other one. Their hands touch KT: thanks for walking me home. Mara: It's no big deal. Practice doesn't start until four. KT: I've never had a jock friend before. I guess that makes you my first. Mara perceive the garbage men who throw Joy's boxes in the truck. KT: Are you okay? Mara: It's hard for me to talk about. I didn't tell you everything about the girl who used to live here. KT: Joy. Mara: She disappeared last summer. She's still missing. KT: That must have been awful for you. Mara: I used to think if I didn't talk about her, I wouldn't think about her. KT: But you still do. Mara: Yeah. KT: I'm sorry. She kisses her near the mouth. They move back embarrass Mara: See you tomorrow? KT: Yeah. Bye. room Mara is opening her locker when Nina arrives. Nina: Hey, you been hanging out with Patricia? Mara: Not really. Mara opens her locker when she perceives a word, she reads it, it’s signed by J. Nina: Mara.Is everything all right? Mara: Why wouldn't it be? Kitchen Nina, in a swimsuit, is taking a drink in the refrigerator when Wren goes into the house in pair of shorts of bath. Wren : Perfect time for a jacuzzi. Nina: I thought you guys weren't moving in till next week Wren : Niara wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you? Nina gives him the one that it in on the shoulder. Wren notices that she masses her neck. Wren : Tough day at school. Nina: Tough field hockey practice. Wren : I rowed for oxford. Nina: That looks good on a med school app. Wren : I did it 'cause I loved it. You probably have a fluid buildup in your bursa sac. He takes place behind her. Nina: I bet you say that to all the girls. Wren : I can help. Nina: Okay... Dr. Wren. Wren begins to mass Spencer. Nina: That's awesome. Wren : is that all right? Niara: Wren? Wren leaves Nina who leaves outside. Niara arrives in the kitchen. Niara: Who were you talking to? Wren : No one. House Ella looks into a box and come out two stemmed glasses. Ella : Found them. Byron is uncorking a wine bottle. Ella : Look what else I found. Byron : Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back. Ella : Aren't you? Byron : Well, haven't decided yet. Ella : Ohh. You and Patricia are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either. Byron : I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away. Ella : Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else. Byron : I don't want to lose that. Ella : Are you really worried that we will? Byron : It's just easy for stuff to get in the way. Ella : What do you mean? What kind of stuff? Byron : Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us. Ella : Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us? Byron : No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good. Ella : Oh, I drove past Joy's house today. It’s definitely something I haven't missed. Byron : Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through. Ella : I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you Byron : Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home. Room Nina is reading when she hears voices outside. She gets up to go to look towards the window. She sees Niara and Wren kissing in front of the door of the barn. She receive an e-mail on its computer, it is signed by J. Back Kitchen Joy goes into the house in bikini followed by Amber and Nina. Amber takes a cookie. Joy: Are you gonna eat that, sweetie? I'm being a friend, Amber. Niara arrives with Ian hand in hand. Niara: Aren't you supposed to be at Joy's? Ian : Hi, girls! Girls : Hi, ian. Ian : You still need help with your scoop, Neens? I've got my stick in the car. Niara: Ian, what are you, her babysitter? Joy: You need to tell your sister. Niara: Tell me what? Nina : Nothing. Niara: Come on. Nina: Outside. Nina and Joy goes out of the house. Nina: What the hell are you doing? Joy: She's gonna find out. Nina: No, she's not. Joy: I promise you, she is, because if you don't tell her, I will. Nina: I thought you were my friend. Joy: Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you do the right thing. Nina: It was one kiss. Now, you listen to me, Joy. Joy: Or what? Nina: If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Poppy thing. Back’s End Nina goes to her window and looks in the room of the house in front of hers, which is the one of Joy. She perceives a fair silhouette. Spencer : Joy? House Patricia and Mara sits on a swing chair under the flight of steps of the House of Patricia. Mara: I'm sorry for just stopping by. Patricia: No. Any time, Mara. Come on, you know that. Mara: Somebody left a note in my locker. Patricia: From "J"? Mara: You too? Patricia: Do you really think it's her? Is it possible? Mara: Only Joy could have known. Patricia: What? Known -- known what? Mara: It was... Patricia: Personal? Mara: I really believed she was dead. Patricia: Yeah. Yeah, we all did. Mara: Could she really be back? Patricia: I think she's playing with us. Mara: Why would she do that? Patricia: It's Joy that we're talking about here. I mean, wasn't that her favorite sport? Mara: Should we tell someone? Patricia: I don't... I don't know about you, but... I can't. Mara: I'm glad you're back. Patricia: It's funny... I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider. Mara: Me too. House Amber and her mother are cooking. Ashley : I ran into ella montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me aria was back? Amber: It's not like we're still friends. They sit down to eat Ashley : She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story. Amber: So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, We are much happier without him. Ashley : Amber. Amber: Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it. Ashley : Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth. Amber: Nobody needs to know that we got dumped. Ashley : "we" didn't get dumped. I did. Amber: He left both of us. Amber receives a text. Ashley : If that's Willow, I'm staging an intervention. Amber: It's Nina Ashley : Amber. It's dinnertime. Her phone rings she picks up. Ashley : It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm. The bell rings, Amber is going to open. They are policemen. Agent : Amber Millington? Amber: Yeah. Why? Agent : Is your mother home? Ashley arrives. Ashley : Let me call you back. What's this about? Agent : We received a call from rosewood mall security. They have your daughter on tape Shoplifting a pair of sunglasses. Ashley : I'm sure there's been a mistake. Agent : I don't think so. Could you turn around? The agent handcuffs Amber. Amber: mom. Station Amber is waiting. Her mother is in the office with the agent, we see that she dredges him, he gets up to close the door. Amber wants to take a candy when she receives a text. It is signed by J. The agent goes out of his office followed by the mother of Amber. Amber: What's going on? Ashley : Let's go. Amber: Really? They go out of the post and go into the car. Behind them police cars bustle. Ashley : In a small town like this, What people think about you matters. Amber: I know. Ashley : Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Amber, I buy you everything you need to be popular. Amber: That's not why I do it. Ashley : Then why do? This is something you do? Amber: A few times. Ashley : This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention. Amber: I made a mistake. Ashley : In rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I. Amber: I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow. Ashley : You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding. Amber: But... Ashley : I'm taking care of it. the Street Mara walks alone in street when she perceives an ambulance managed towards the old Mercer’s house. She runs in their direction when she perceives KT. Mara: KT! KT: Mara! Mara: I thought something might have happened to you KT: I tried to call you. Mara: What's going on? KT: They found your friend. Mara: I knew she was back. Is she inside? KT: Mara! I'm sorry. They found Joy's body. We see two agents of the coroner pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher. We perceive then Amber stealing in the middle of people, seeing the bag on the stretcher. Patricia is in its car when she sees that she stops and get out of the car. She sees Nina on the other pavement and goes to her. Patricia: I heard the cops took Amber to the station today Nina: You don't think she'd ever talk about... Patricia: The Poppy thing? We made promise. House Amber is in the lounge looking at the information about the discovery of Joy's body Télé : The current owners of the residence Were in the process of demolishing the structure To make room for a renovation project When workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, But a family spokesperson has confirmed The gazebo was under construction The summer 15-year-old Joy Mercer disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy As they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, And local authorities are coming to terms With the fact a killer is at large in rosewood. Amber hears a noise, she switched off the sound. It is her mother who goes in whirlwind into the house followed by the policeman. They kiss each other and go up stairs. Amber puts back the sound. Church People enter the church; a journalist is on the pavement of opposite. Male newscaster: Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, And today, hundreds of mourners gather To say goodbye to Joy Mercer. We see Mara arrived with her mother; she crosses Nina and her parents. Nina and she take themselves in arms. Patricia is inside of the church looking through the window. She is joined by Jason. Jason: Was she a friend of yours? Patricia: Do you care? Jason: I don't know what I feel worse about? Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it. Patricia: Yeah, she was one of my best friends. Jason: I'm sorry. Patricia: For Joy, or for being a jerk? Jason: Both. Patricia: Thank you. I would never want to do anything That would get you in trouble. Goodbye, Jason. She goes away but Jason catches her by the arm and kiss her. Then we see her go into the church. Patricia: Mrs.Mercer. Mrs. Mercer: Patricia! I'm so glad you came. I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Joy would have wanted. Patricia: Of course. Patricia approaches the first rank, she stops and observes the coffin when Amber take her hand. She takes place next to the girls. Mara: Poor Joy. Amber: Can you believe what a scene this is? Patricia: Joy would have loved it. Nina: Popular in life and death. Amber gives a phial of alcohol to Mara Mara: No thanks. I don't-- Amber: Today, I think you do. The cell of Patricia rings. The girls look at her terrified. Amber: Anyone we know? Patricia: No, it's just my mom sending me a text. Mara and I aren't the only ones Who got messages from "J," are we? Nina turns around Nina: Oh my god, It's Poppy. We see a blind girl sitting with the help of a young man. The girls turn around. The mother of Joy sits down next to them. Mrs. Mercer: Did you see that Poppy Clarke was here? I didn't realize her and Joy were friends. Nina: They weren't. Minister: The lord giveth and the lord taketh away. The ceremony is finished the girls go out of the church when the policeman intercept them Agent: Mara, Nina, Patricia and Amber. Nina: Do we know you? Buck: I'm detective Buck. I understand you were all good friends with the victim. Patricia: Yeah, we were. Buck: I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you. Nina : We talked to the police when Joy went missing. Buck: And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer. The agent Buck go, we see Poppy going to a car. Patricia: Do you think he knows about? Amber: No. How could he? Their phones rings. Patricia: Oh, my god! Amber: It's from-- Mara: I got one too. Nina: "I'm still here, bitches" Girls : ...And I know everything. J'." And that's my attempt of writing an HoA Version of PLL :D Category:Blog posts